Drabbles: A Conquista
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Como é que Draco M. e Hermione G. ultrapassaram a linha do ódio. História apresentada na forma de Drabbles.
1. Aposta

**Decidi criar uma espécie de fanfiction mas com Drabbles, vão ter nexo, prometo, só tem de ter um pouco de paciência.**

**Beijos.**

**Se tiverem ideias de palavras digam-me que qualquer ideia é bem vinda.**

**Aposta **

- Vamos fazer uma aposta.

- Exacto, vou mesmo fazer uma contigo.

- Queres apostar?

- Diz de uma vez Malfoy. – Pediu Hermione que já estava a ficar sem paciência com o loiro.

- Se o próximo aluno a entrar na biblioteca for um Hufflepuff tens de me beijar.

- Se for um Ravenclaw deixas-me em paz?

- Claro. – Respondeu Draco Malfoy com um sorriso enorme, que não inspirava confiança.

- Aceito a aposta.

Depois de meia hora de espera, Ernie MacMillian entrou na biblioteca. Hermione bateu com a cabeça na mesa, agora ela tinha de beijar o Malfoy.

Pegou na mão dele, colocou-a contra a sua própria bochecha, começou a inclinar-se em direcção ao Slytherin, este limitava-se a sorrir e com o seu olhar prateado fixo nos olhos quase dourados da Hermione. Sem nunca perder o contacto, Hermione virou a cara ligeiramente, beijando a palma da mão do rapaz.

- Até a próxima. – Despediu-se Hermione deixando um Draco Malfoy sem palavras, afinal ela tinha comprido a sua parte da aposta.

**Achei que era um bom início. **


	2. Biblioteca

**Estou a fazer isso por ordem alfabética por isso se tiverem ideias de palavras para eu usar nesta história estejam a vontade para me informar. Agradeço a Priii pelo comentário, foste excelente. **

**Beijos.**

**Biblioteca**

Hermione estava a arrumar os livros na biblioteca, quando sentiu um corpo contra o dela, claramente o corpo de um rapaz. Se lhe dar tempo para se virar completamente, sentiu os lábios do dito rapaz a poisarem no pescoço dela, deixando o corpo de Hermione a tremer por mais.

- Ganhaste desta vez. – Informou a voz rouca de Draco Malfoy. – Até o próximo trabalho.

Depois da primeira aposta, seguiram-se várias apostas em relação ao trabalho académico, quem teria as melhores classificações. Ela estava a adorar receber essas recompensas do Draco quando entregava um trabalho com melhor nota do que ele, ou quando ele é que ganhava, Hermione adorava ter de o beijar.

Era impensável parar com essas apostas.

Ainda não tinham trocado um beijo nos lábios, mas Hermione estava com intenções de perder no próximo trabalho para ver se ele iria finalmente dar o primeiro passo.

**Então o que acharam?**


	3. Convite

**Preciso de ajuda não sei que palavra usar para as letras E, F e G, por isso peço ajuda para me darem ideias de palavras. **

**Beijos e obrigada Luany pelo teu comentário adorei foste o máximo.**

**Convite**

Apesar de ainda faltar duas semanas para o baile de Halloween, todos os alunos de Hogwarts que iriam atender não conseguiam manter-se calados. Assim como a sala comum dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Desde o final da guerra que Hogwarts tinha os seus alunos distribuídos em equipas mas os dormitórios estavam divididos por ano promovendo a unidade entre as equipas.

Draco estava na sala a espera dela.

- Granger.

- Já vou ter com vocês. – Disse ao Harry e ao Ron, antes de focar a sua atenção no Draco. - Pensei que iríamos ficar pelo último trabalho.

Pode-se afirmar que Hermione estava muito insatisfeita com o último beijo trocado entre eles, um simples beijo dado por Draco no canto dos lábios dela, para além das saudades, algo que era difícil admitir.

- Podíamos, mas duvido que não aceites esta aposta.

- Diz de uma vez.

- Se conseguires ter mais do que eu no próximo teste de Runas Antigas podes escolher com quem quiseres ir ao baile, se eu tiver melhor vais comigo.

- Estás a convidar-me?

Draco Malfoy nem se dignou em responder, voltou para o seu lugar perto da lareira.

**O que estão achar?**


	4. Dormir

**Olá.**

**Quero agradecer pelos vossos comentários, foram especialmente motivantes., obrigada Luanny, Lie Malfoy, Ip S., Gih, Bel Black Potter Malfoy (que é uma escritora fantástica) e ****zoey hyuuga****.**

**Até o próximo capitulo. Beijos.**

**Dormir**

Cansaço. Hermione estava puro e simplesmente extenuada, o cérebro dela estava a morrer. Ela precisava tanto de dormir, nem que seja só uns segundos para recuperar. Sentiu as pálpebras a fecharem-se mas não tentou lutar contra o sono. Dormir iria ser uma sensação fantástica.

Ela não parava de estudar desde a noite anterior, desde tinha feito a aposta com o Draco. Ela não podia perder, era importante para ela vencer esta aposta.

Foi assim que Draco a encontrou na sala comum, deitada em cima dos seus resumos, profundamente adormecida. Ao vê-la assim, ele ficou dividido entre admiração pela força de vontade dela, ou triste por ela estar a esforçar-se tanto.

Chamou a Daphne Grengrass, para esta poder levar a Hermione para o seu dormitório.

- Ficas-me a dever um favor – avisou Daphne, antes de levitar a Hermione para a sua cama.

Apesar de perceber que Hermione não queria ir com ele, Draco ainda tinha doze dias para a convencer em ir com ele ao baile.

**O que acharam?**


	5. Endiabrada

**Olá pessoal!**

**Adorei as palavras que vocês me deram, por isso usei-as todas, por isso deviam agradecer a Bel Black Potter Malfoy porque para além de ter dado o nome ao capítulo, foi graças a ela que tive a ideia desta história.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários: **

**Agora deixo-vos para poderem ler o novo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**

**Endiabrada**

Esta seria a última vez que Hermione iria estudar tanto para um exame, se não estivesse tão cansada, não se encontraria neste preciso momento com o pé preso na escada. Ela tinha-se esquecido da armadilha dessa particular escada.

E como ela estava cheia de sorte, Draco tinha que aparecer com toda a sua elegância digno de um Malfoy, isto é, com o seu sorriso trocista.

- Segue em frente, Malfoy.

- Eu quero ganhar a aposta, mas de forma justa, por isso vou te ajudar a sair daqui.

Ele podia ser o Príncipe dos Slytherins, mas desde que tinha sido obrigado a passar algum tempo com os Gryffindors, Draco não podia evitar notar que não conseguia ser completamente Slytherin quando estava a lidar com eles.

Assim que Hermione se viu livre da armadilha, decidiu por em prática o que tinha aprendido com os Slytherin, deixando o seu lado endiabrado tomar controlo dela, pegou na cabeça loira do Draco e beijou-o, a escolha tinha sido dela, e tinha esperança de o deixar distrair o suficiente para poder ganhar a aposta.

Deixou-o especado na escadaria enquanto corria para a sala de Runas Antigas.

Ele não conseguia não sorrir, afinal o beijo dela tinha sido exactamente como ele tinha imaginado, perfeito, e deixando-o a desejar por mais, e dava para aliviar o _stress_ antes do teste.

**O que acharam?**


	6. Feitiço

**Olá**

**Como este capítulo é um pouco mais comprido do que aqueles que costumo escrever preferi informar que um Drabbles tem de ter até 499 palavras. **

**Obrigada pelos vossos comentários: ****Ip S.****, ****Bel Black Potter Malfoy****, ****zoey hyuuga**

**E um obrigada especial a ****zoey hyuuga** **por me ter dado a palavra para este capitulo. **

**Beijos, vocês são os melhores.**

**Feitiço**

Pela terceira vez, Hermione estava a tentar mudar a nota dela mas sem sucesso.

Era impossível, aquela nota continuava a fixa-la, relembrando-lhe as condições da última aposta, e ainda por cima não podia mentir, Draco insistia sempre em ver as notas dela, e tinham combinado encontrarem-se na biblioteca dentro de meia hora para ver quem iria ganhar.

Ela não iria desistir assim tão facilmente. Pegou mais uma vez no seu livro de encantamentos, e analisou todos os feitiços associados a ilusão, não esperança de encontrar um feitiço que lhe mudasse a nota nem que seja apenas aos olhos do Draco.

Faltavam dez minutos para o momento fatídico, mas em vez de fugir, Hermione ajeitou a sua roupa e encaminhou-se para a biblioteca.

Draco viu de imediato.

- Ganhei? – perguntou ao ver a cara triste da Hermione.

Hermione sentiu-se de imediato mal, não havia dúvidas que ele estava triste.

- Não.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto do Draco, o coração dela batia desalmadamente, pronto a sair da sua caixa torácica.

- Quem é que vais levar?

- Nem sei.

- Se ganhasses levavas quem tu quisesses.

Hermione fixou o seu olhar castanho nos olhos cinzentos do Draco, e ao ver o brilho naqueles olhos ela percebeu, ele estava a testá-la, ele queria saber os sentimentos dela, ele estava a testar o terreno antes de caminhar. E ela não iria lhe dar essa satisfação.

Quando estava quase a sair da biblioteca disse em voz alta de maneira a ter a certeza que todos iriam ouvir, não querendo saber das fofocas:

- Draco, podes ir buscar-me as seis, vou estar a tua espera.

**Então que tal? Muito comprido?**


	7. Ginny

**Olá, mais uma vez vou precisar da vossa ajuda, não tenho palavra para I e J, por isso agradeço pelas vossas opiniões. Estou a adorar escrever esta fic, especialmente quando recebo feedback tão bons como aqueles que vocês estão a deixar-me.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários a IP S.**

**Ginny**

Agora que ele tinha conseguido arranjar o par, bastava ter a certeza que os fatos de Halloween deles combinavam, eles não podiam destoar.

E para tal, Draco tinha de engolir o seu orgulho e ir falar com a única pessoa que o podia ajudar.

- Hey, She-Weasel.

- É Ginny, idiota.

- Vou ignorar-te. Qual é o casal preferido da Hermione?

- Hermione? Estás a tratar a minha melhor amiga por Hermione? O que é que se passa?

- Se ela não te contou é porque não mereces ouvir. Agora responde-me!

- Oh, ela contou-nos, só queria ouvir a tua versão.

- Contou a quem?

- Harry e ao Ron também. Não te preocupes é perfeitamente normal, eles não fazem nada sem consultar a opinião dos outros membros, no inicio são duas pessoas a mais mas depois habituaste.

Draco nem sabia o que pensar, estar feliz por ser aceite pelos outros membros do Trio, visto que ainda não foi amaldiçoado, ou estar furioso por ter a sua vida privada analisada pelos dois marmanjos que Hermione considerava como melhores amigos.

- Responde.

- Romeo e Julieta, ela adora o livro. Vou te dar uma imagem do poster que ela tem no dormitório, e depois vais basear-te nisso.

- Obrigado.

- Hey, Malfoy. – Chamou a Ginny antes de o loiro poder desaparecer. – Ainda tens de convencer o meu irmão e o meu namorado que a mereces.


	8. Halloween

**Obrigada a Ip S. pelos teus comentários, são excelentes.**

**Palavras para o I e J, não sei mesmo o que usar. **

**Beijos.**

**Halloween**

Finalmente o baile chegou, assim como os gritinhos de excitação por todas as raparigas de Hogwarts que iriam ao baile, o que deixava Hermione com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Por toda a parte podia-se ouvir as raparigas a comentarem o que iriam vestir, e se o par delas iria a combinar ou não, Hermione sentia-se extremamente feliz por deixar a Ginny tratar do fato dela, se dessem a escolha a Hermione, esta iria vestida de Hermione Granger, membro do Trio Dourado dos Gryffindors e melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

Infelizmente para ela, este fato não estava particularmente na moda.

- Então o que achas? – Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso.

- É perfeito. – Respondeu Hermione admirando as suas asas brancas, ela estava exactamente como a Julieta no filme.

Invocando toda a sua coragem de Gryffindor, Hermione desceu as escadas para a sala comum dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Todos os rapazes encontravam-se na sala comum, mas Hermione não teve dificuldades em encontrar o cabelo loiro de Draco, dirigiu-se de imediato para ele. Assim que a viu, um sorriso genuíno apareceu nos lábios dele.

- Deslumbrante.

- Obrigada.

Desapareceram pela porta, não querendo saber dos olhares dos seus colegas.

**O que acharam?**


	9. Intuição

**Obrigada Lie Malfoy pelo nome do capítulo, assim que vi a palavra, as ideias para o capítulo organizaram-se sozinhas.**

**Agradecimentos pelos comentários: Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Ip S., e Lie Malfoy.**

**Ideias para uma palavra começada por K, só tenho kabum na cabeça, mas duvido que fique giro como titulo. xD**

**Beijos.**

**Intuição**

Havia algo de errado. Draco procurou Hermione, ficando de imediato preocupado quando a sensação de desconforto tinha-lhe assaltado a mente.

Ali estava ela, com as suas asas brancas nas costas a conversar com o Potter e o Weasely. Draco conseguiu ver a Pansy a dirigir-se para o Trio.

A intuição dele estava a alertá-lo para algo de mau, especialmente se a Pansy estivesse envolvida. Ele tinha de agir e depressa.

Pegou na mão da Hermione e encaminhou-a para o palco, interrompendo a banda.

- Quero fazer um comunicado. Hermione e eu estamos juntos, não quero saber da vossa opinião, e custou-me conseguir tê-la como par esta noite, por isso se alguém tentar por em risco esta noite para nós os dois, aviso que não tenho moral que me impeça de me vingar.

- O que foste fazer? – Perguntou a Hermione quando se encontravam na pista de dança, as suas mãos pousadas sobre o fato de cavaleiro prateado, como o Romeu no filme que ela adorava.

- Usa a tua inteligência, esta gente ou pensa que estou contigo para voltar a dar um nome aos Malfoy depois da guerra, ou pensa que tens um vicio em relação a adrenalina tens de estar sempre em situações de perigo, metade dos Slytherins querem apanhar-te num beco escuro para te dar uma lição por achares que podes andar comigo, e outra metade quer estar no meu lugar.

- Eu não estava a falar disso! Sei perfeitamente o que eles pensam. Quero falar da declaração que fizeste, agora vão todos pensar que namoramos!

- E não é o caso?

- Claro que não! Tu nunca me pediste.

- Desculpa pela minha falta de jeito.

Aproximou o corpo deles e sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Se ninguém nos interromper até o final da música aceitas o meu pedido, se formos interrompidos deixo-te escolher, mas eu sei que me vais escolher.

Hermione não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele conseguia ser tão confiante, exactamente como o rapaz que ela tinha conhecido antes da guerra, mas desde que os jogos entre os dois tinha começado, ela sentia-se cada vez mais segura com ele, e conseguia ver que havia muito mais por detrás da mascara de indiferença.

Esperaram o fim da música, sorrindo um para o outro.

**Então que tal?**


	10. Justiça

**Olá a todos.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários: Ip S. e Karol**

**Palavras começadas por K? Que tal de ideias.**

**Justiça**

Segundo Harry Potter a vida não era justa. Não era justo Hermione ter perdoado o Malfoy tão rápido, não era justo estarem a namorar a mais de seis meses e não estarem próximos da ruptura, até parecia que essa relação iria durar muito mais.

- Malfoy afasta-te da Hermione.

- Um pouco tarde, não achas!

- Não acho, estou a tempo de evitar o quer que seja que estejas a planear.

- Potter, achas que se eu não queria alguma coisa de serio com ela já lhe teria acabado tudo com ela? A sério, acorda para a vida, eu quero estar com ela e vou estar com ela.

- Mas vocês nem se conheciam quando começaram, vocês só faziam aquelas apostas ridículas.

- Hermione e eu somos parceiros em poções, deu para conhece-la. E mesmo que não a conhecesse tão bem, agora conheço, e percebo o quanto especial ela é.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns momentos, Draco espantado por perceber que realmente queria isso, que a relação deles durasse mesmo. Enquanto Harry tentava saber se ele estava a mentir ou não.

- Estou de olho em ti. – Avisou o Harry.

**A seguir vem a letra K!**


	11. Kaleidoscópio

**Olá**

**Quero agradecer tanto pelos vossos comentários, são tão fofos, adoro recebe-los. Vocês são excelentes. **

**Kaleidoscópio**

Draco estava a tentar organizar os seus pensamentos, dentro de uma semana eles acabariam os seus estudos em Hogwarts, ele e o Harry iriam para o treino de Auror.

Desde aquela vez meses antes que ele se tinha dado ao trabalho para conhecer melhor os amigos da namorada, afinal eles iriam passar imenso tempo com os Weasleys e o Potter, e ficou agradavelmente espantado por descobrir que eles não eram simplesmente Gryffindors com um complexo de semi-deuses.

- Hermione, estive a pensar, quero que venhas morar comigo!

A morena não resistiu, teve de rir a gargalhada. Mas parou assim que viu a expressão de mágoa no Draco.

- Draco, eu amo-te mas é demasiado cedo para vivermos juntos.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de notar que era a primeira vez que ela dizia que o amava. Sentiu-se invadido por um kaleidoscópio de emoções, não sabia o que pensar, e pela primeira vez deixou a sua mente de lado, deixando as suas emoções dominarem-no.

- Eu também te amo.

**A pois agora as coisas já aconteceram, eles estão juntos mas ainda me faltam 15 capítulos por isso vai haver ainda muitas reviravoltas.**


	12. Lucius

**Lucius**

Draco estava a voltar para o seu apartamento tinha deixado Hermione segura em casa do Harry depois de terem ido ao restaurante favorito dela para festejarem o primeiro ano de namoro.

Em breve ele iria propor a Hermione para viver com ele, ele tinha a fortuna dos Malfoy o que iria permitir viverem confortavelmente durante o resto da vida deles.

Ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir quando pensava na sua namorada, ele não conseguia planear nada sem antes falar com ela, o seu futuro incluía sempre o que ela iria gostar mais, quando ele tinha começado com as apostas era apenas uma maneira de a enfurecer, mas depois daquele beijo na palma da mão dele, a sensação da pele macia dela contra a mão dele, aqueles olhos castanhos quentes e inteligentes, Draco sabia que não havia mais nada a fazer, Hermione era perfeita para ele, e ele não iria lutar contra os seus sentimentos.

Mas assim que viu o seu pai, Lucius Malfoy a espera em frente a porta do apartamento dele, todos os sentimentos que ele associava sempre a Hermione desapareceram.

- Vais deixar aquela rapariga. – Ordenou.

- Não. – Respondeu dando todas as indicações que o pai dele não tinha que o seguir para dentro de casa.

- Se não o fizeres, não vais receber a tua herança.

Lucius Malfoy pode ver o filho a parar qualquer tentativa de entrar dentro de casa.

**Que tal?**

**Beijos**


	13. Maldade

**Maldade**

- O que queres dizer com isto?

- Percebeste-me perfeitamente, se te casares com aquela Sangue-de…

- Não puxe a minha paciência para o lado errado, pai.

- Se te casares com aquela rapariga, vou retirar-te do meu testamento.

- Está a falar a sério?

- Claro.

Este comportamento mostrava o quanto maldoso Lucius Malfoy conseguia ser, o que não espantava o Draco, mas mesmo assim deitava por água abaixo muitos planos do Draco. E pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado a namorar com Hermione ele duvidava da sinceridade dos sentimentos dela.

Ele precisava de falar com alguém.

- Adeus pai. – Indicou a porta, e esperou que ele fosse embora antes de mandar uma coruja ao seu melhor amigo.

**Que tal?**

**Beijos**


	14. Noivado

**Noivado**

- O que é que se passa contigo Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry quando viu a cara do Draco.

- Mete-te na tua vida.

- Conta.

- Não.

- Agora.

E como todas as vezes que Harry queria saber de alguma coisa, Draco contou-lhe sobre a visita do pai.

- Tens de falar com ela.

- Obrigado pelos conselhos óbvios, és um verdadeiro génio.

- Achas que a Ginny vai gostar deste anel? – Perguntou o Harry.

- A festa de noivado é hoje a noite e só agora é que lhe compras o anel de noivado?

- Ainda não encontrei o anel que seja perfeito.

- Não percebo porque tive de vir contigo, Potter, andamos nisso há semanas.

- Tu vens porque tens o olho para jóias, e eu não, os vendedores não te enganam a ti, não és facilmente enganado em questões de dinheiro.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns tempos.

- O que é que devo fazer?

- Só tu é que sabes.


	15. Odio

**Olá pessoal!**

**É oficial, vou mudar-me para França, vou mudar de fuso horário em relação a Portugal, vou gelar-me para Paris. **

**Obrigada pelos vossos comentários, eles são fantásticos. **

**Ódio**

Assim que Hermione soube do que os pais do Draco estavam a fazer, podemos dizer que ela reagiu muito mal, saiu imediatamente do apartamento do Draco deixando-o a olhar para o lugar que ela tinha deixado vago.

Ela não hesitou, desapareceu para a Mansão dos Malfoy, lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele sítio, afinal fizera pesadelos durante meses com a tia do Draco, mas a fúria que ela sentia impedia-a de reviver aqueles momentos horríveis, relembrando-se apenas do Draco a mentir sobre a identidade.

- Vocês são horríveis. Vocês são odiosos, estão a fazer sofrer o vosso próprio filho por causa de preconceitos ridículos. – Gritou assim que se encontrou dentro da Mansão perante os donos.

Se dar indicações de estar a tomar atenção aos dois feiticeiros a frente dela, Hermione desviou um dos feitiços que Lucius estava a tentar mandar na direcção dela.

- Nem tente amaldiçoar-me, não tenho paciência para as suas criancices. Estou aqui por causa da falta de respeito que vocês apresentam perante o vosso único filho. Espero nunca mais voltar a ver-vos.

**Queria mostrar os pais do Draco que Hermione ama mesmo o filho deles, mas infelizmente agora ela tem de convencer o Draco disso.**

**O que acharam?**


	16. Pai

**Pai**

Quando saiu da Mansão, foi até a casa dos pais, ela precisava ter uma conversa com a mãe. Mas infelizmente só se encontrava o pai em casa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o pai de imediato.

Hermione contou-lhe tudo, o que Draco lhe tinha contado, assim como a maneira como o tinha deixado, e o que tinha feito na Mansão Malfoy.

- Não agi bem pai, deixei-o sem explicações, e conhecendo o Draco ele deve estar a imaginar altos dilemas, e todos que não tenham nada a ver comigo.

- Tenho de dizer que não agiste muito bem. Sendo eu mesmo um homem, suponho que ele deve estar a pensar neste momento que só estavas com ele por causa do estatuto dele.

Hermione olhava horrorizada para o pai.

- É a verdade, eu pensaria isso mesmo se me abandonassem dessa maneira.

- Sou horrível.

- Não és, estavas apenas a deixar as tuas emoções a mandarem.

Ela estava pronta a voltar para junto do Draco.

- Hermione, não te esqueças vais ser sempre a minha bruxinha.

**O que acharam?**


	17. Quando

**Quando**

Quando ela voltaria?

Quando ela iria aparecer?

Quando é que ela iria falar com ele?

A palavra Quando estava ser a palavra que ele odiava mais, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, desde que ela tinha saído do apartamento dele há três dias que eles não se viam.

Foi quando ia voltar a ser assaltado por uma nova ronda de perguntas começadas por Quando, quando ela apareceu.

Havia três longos dias que não se viam, nunca tinha estado separados durante tanto tempo, afinal eles eram quase inseparáveis. Mas assim que a viu na festa de anos da Ginny, com um vestido verde que mostrava as suas maravilhosas pernas, Draco foi invadido por um sentimento de raiva.

**? Comentários?**


	18. Raiva

**Obrigada pelos comentários, Ip S. e Bel vocês são fantasticas.**

**Raiva**

Assim que se encontrou com ela, arrastou-a para um dos quantos da sala.

- Mas o que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?

- A tentar falar com a minha namorada, aquela que me ignora e que pelos vistos está mais interessada no meu dinheiro que em mim.

Nem teve tempo de acabar a frase que Hermione já estava a mandar o copo de água que tinha na mão para a cara dele.

- Idiota.

- O que é que me fizeste?

- Decidi chamar a tua atenção visto que estavas perdido no teu mundo, em que Draco Malfoy é o centro e o resto gira a volta dele.

- O que é que me queres?

- Vamos fazer uma aposta, se nos dois próximos minutos ninguém nos interromper conto-te tudo, senão vou deixar pensar o pior sobre mim e nem me preocupo contigo.

Aquelas palavras custavam, mas custava ainda mais ele pensar que ela estaria com ele por causa do dinheiro.

**Gostaram?**


	19. Sinceridade

**Olá a todos, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso, mas com a mudança foi um pouco dificil postar. Agora estou oficialmente fora de Portugal! Já tenho saudades. xD **

**Beijos**

**Sinceridade**

Assim que viram Harry Potter a vir na direcção deles, ambos levantaram de imediato a varinha de modo a impedir o moreno de os incomodar, pelos vistos Draco queria ouvir o que Hermione tinha para dizer.

- Acabou! Agora fala.

Agora que podia falar Hermione não sabia o que dizer, como dizer o que ela realmente pensava.

- Quando me contaste aquilo, eu estava fula, mais do que isso, odiava os teus pais. Não por causa do dinheiro, mas pelo que estavam a fazer. Então fui ver os teus pais para lhes dar a minha opinião sobre o comportamento deles. Eu sei o quanto contavas com o dinheiro que estavas para receber. Eu não quero saber do teu dinheiro, só queria a tua felicidade.

Hermione olhou atentamente para Draco, querendo ganhar coragem para as suas próximas palavras.

- Agora a escolha é tua. Ou eu ou o dinheiro, Draco.

**Então o que acharam?**


	20. Ternura

**Ternura**

Nem era preciso pensar duas vezes.

- Escolho-te a ti.

Hermione suspirou de alívio, afinal ela tinha medo de ele não a escolher. E isso não passou despercebido a Draco.

- Vais ter de pagar tão caro por essa desconfiança.

- Afinal também desconfiaste de mim.

- Temos para trabalhar, não é?

- Eu sei que te amo, Draco, só vais ter de aprender a perceber que é verdade.

- Eu sei disso, eu sei que me amas, assim como te amo – disse abraçando-a. – Mas quando desapareces durante 3 dias é difícil de acreditar.

- Desculpa não sabia como me explicar, e depois deixei arrastar os dias.


	21. Última

**Cheguei a França há seis dias, tou em aulas há dois, e já estou farta. Yeah para mim.**

**Última**

Já tinham passado quase quatro anos desde que tinha qualquer contacto com os pais. A carta que tinha recebido da mãe nesta manhã, para além de ser uma surpresa, continha uma surpresa.

Claro que assim que viu o conteúdo, mandou analisar tudo para ter a certeza que não havia qualquer perigo.

Draco releu a carta enviada pela mãe:

_Meu Draco, _

_Está na altura de lhe dares uso._

_Com Amor, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Olhou atentamente para o anel de noivado dos Malfoys. Esta seria a última vez que ele seguia o conselho de um Slytherin.

**Gostaram?**


	22. Velas

**Só para ti Ip S :D**

**Velas**

Era a terceira vez que ele festejava os seus anos com ela, este ano ela tinha insistido em celebrar isso com os amigos dele na Toca, com todos os Weasley. Já havia dois anos e meio que eles namoravam, e cada festa de anos que eles iam Molly não deixava de fazer sempre a mesma pergunta.

E era esse momento que Draco esperava. Assim que soprou as 21 velas, ela não deixou de perguntar:

- O que gostarias de fazer primeiro?

- Gostava que ela aceitasse! – Respondeu mostrando o anel a Hermione que tinha estado a noite toda a pesar no seu bolso.

- Aceito. – Respondeu a morena com um sorriso.

Ouviu-se um barulho de um estalo.

-Nunca és romântico como ele! – Queixou-se Ginny ao marido.

- Eu não precisei de te mostrar que era boa pessoa. – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

Hermione e Draco nem ouviram a discussão dos outros dois, demasiados focados num no outro.


	23. Weasley

**Weasley**

Depois de uns anos de convivência, era fácil perceber que a família de ruivos era bastante intrometida, mas daí a querer organizar o casamento dele por ele, Draco já não podia aceitar tal intromissão.

Mas o que o irritava mais, era o facto de a Hermione não estar a notar, e ele via que ela não estava feliz. Como Draco apresenta um ego digno de um Malfoy, ele sabia que ela não estava infeliz por se casar com ele, mas ele via que ela não gostava do vestido que a Ginny tinha escolhido, nem as cores que Molly tinha escolhido, e muito menos o sítio que Ron tinha sugerido.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. – Propôs Draco.

Hermione olhou para o seu noivo com um sorriso, ela adorava as apostas que ele insistia em continuar a fazer.

- Se a próxima pessoa que entrar nesta sala nos falar do casamento, e que venha impor uma coisa em vez de sugerir, adiamos o casamento, e este vai ser apenas organizado por nós os dois. Se ninguém impor o quer que seja, visto o fato que Mr. Weasley escolheu para mim.

- Combinado.

- Hermione, Draco, estive a ouvir umas músicas muggles, e já escolhemos a música para a vossa primeira dança.

- O casamento está anulado. – Informou Draco.

Todos entraram em apoplexia, mas meses mais tarde receberam convites elegantes para o casamento dos dois bruxos.

A cerimónia foi deslumbrante, tanto em elegância como em emoções. E era exactamente o que os noivos queriam.


	24. Xavier

**Xavier**

Quando o primeiro descendente meio-sangue da linhagem Malfoy, Draco recusou-se em partilhar este momento para além da mulher claro. Ficou com Hermione do inicio ao fim, desde a entrada no hospital até ela ter baixa do médico.

Mas por mais amor que ela sinta por ele, se Draco tentasse mais uma vez trata-la como uma boneca de porcelana, ela era bem capaz de o matar.

Uma semana depois do nascimento do filho, o loiro estava a festejar com os seus amigos.

- Malfoy, há quanto tempo?

- Muito pouco, Zabini.

Este ignorou o comentário do Draco:

- Posso dar-te uma palavrinha.

- Podes falar a frente deles.

Desde o incidente da fortuna dos Malfoys, tanto Draco como Hermione perceberam que segredos entre eles eram impossível. E Draco tinha aprendido muito antes desse incidente, que Hermione contava tudo a Harry e Ron, por isso não era preciso tentar esconder o que Zabini queria falar com ele, iriam acabar por saber.

- Os teus pais querem conhecer o teu filho.

- Fora de questão. – Respondeu secamente. Levantou-se e voltou para casa.


	25. Yann

**Yann**

- Devias ir ver a tua mãe, ela quer conhecer o Xavier. – Insistiu Zabini pela décima vez desde que Xavier tinha nascido, este aparecia no gabinete do Draco para ver se este finalmente cedia.

- Não quero que os meus filhos conheçam o avô.

- Desde quando é que tens mais que um Malfoy?

- Ontem, descobrimos que Hermione está grávida de quatro meses, um rapaz, vai se chamar Yann.

- A tua mãe pós o teu pai na rua. Disse que se ele não tivesse mudado o testamento nunca te afastavas da tua família.

- Não é o dinheiro que me chateia, é pensar que eu deixaria a Hermione pelo dinheiro, ou que ela pudesse estar comigo apenas pelo meu dinheiro.

- Eu sei, avisei o teu pai que era uma idiotice, afinal eu estava presente quando fizeste aquela declaração na noite de halloween. Mas Narcissa é a tua mãe, e ela está desejosa de conhecer o neto.

- De o voltar a ver.

- Hein?

- Hermione achou a minha atitude idiota, e combinou com a minha mãe logo depois da nossa primeira conversa.

- Adoro a tua mulher.

- Eu falo com a minha mãe, mas promete que desapareces do meu escritório.

Esta seria a última vez que Draco iria seguir o conselho de um Slytherin.


	26. Zoey

**E Finalmente apresento-vos a letra Z! Yeah, estamos a terminar esta história! **

**Quero agradecer a vocês todos por lerem isto e essencialmente por comentarem, vocês são o máximo! OBRIGADA**

**Se tiverem saudades minhas tenho umas quantas histórias na minha página! Beijos a todos**

**Zoey**

O Hogwarts Express tinha acabado de chegar plataforma 9 ¾, trazendo os quatro rapazes morenos como a mãe e de olhos cinzentos como o pai para as férias de Natal.

Mas havia algo que deixava Draco perturbado era a namorada do seu filho Yann, a Zoey.

Durante anos tinha ouvido Xavier e Yann a queixarem-se daquela rapariga, o quanto ela era irritante, sempre a comentar tudo e todos, sempre a pregar partidas a Yann, a meter o Xavier em sarilhos que tentava sempre proteger o irmão mais novo, só porque os dois rapazes eram Gryffindors e meio-sangue.

E agora isso, agora o seu filho namorava com a inimiga.

- São tão fofos. – Comentou Hermione com um sorriso.

- Como podes dizer isso, ela tornou a vida deles insuportável durante os cinco primeiros anos deles em Hogwarts.

- Sempre é menos do que o que tu. Afinal torturaste-me durante seis, e não foi mais porque no nosso primeiro sétimo ano eu não estava na escola.

- Era diferente, afinal estávamos em plena guerra.

- Draco, eu amo-te. Mas tens de perceber que as coisas mudam.

- Malfoy, Granger. – Cumprimentou Blaise Zabini.

- Ela é uma Malfoy.

- Mas depois a distinção é mais difícil.

- Olá Blaise. – Cumprimentou Hermione com um sorriso.

- Querem vir jantar a nossa casa hoje a noite, afinal parece que vamos ser família.

Draco escondeu a cabeça no cabelo da mulher, afinal a namorada do filho era a Zoey Zabini.


End file.
